Top of the World
by jessicagrayce
Summary: Set in the five year jump, short one shot about Orson's return from jail. Total Bree/Orson fluff.


**A/N This is a short one shot about Orsons return from jail, inspired by Supsi85's story How to Save a Life.** **Enjoy :)**

Orson was finally coming home from jail today. Bree was so excited and nervous she couldn't wait. She wanted nothing more than to just hold him for hours in their own house. To visit and speak with him for more than an hour and actually reach out and touch his face.

Their love was something she couldn't explain. He was her other half, and he proved that when he went to jail for her. That time had been rough for both of them, especially with Danielle taking Benjamin back. The only thing that had comforted her then was the thought of Orson's return. She buried herself in work at the catering company to distract herself from the pain that only Orson could remove.

At last it was finally the day. She wore her hair in loose curls because that was Orson's favourite and had made his favourite meal. She left Katherine at her house to take everything out of the oven so it would all be ready when they got home.

This was going to be the perfect evening, the start of their perfect second happily ever after. This time there really were no secrets. Just the two of them finally honest with everyone and each other about everything. She knew that their marriage could now survive anything.

She arrived at the jail half an hour early and was rewarded. The guard had become friendly with Orson, and agreed to let him out a half hour early because his wife was already there. After all the man had confessed and served his time, there was no need to draw out the torture for both of them.

As soon as Bree saw Orson walking towards her she ran towards him, closing the distance between them in mere seconds and throwing her arms around him. Pure happiness was all she felt and tears slowly fell down her face as they embraced. They stood hanging on to each other for a while before the guard suggests they leave the premises.

Orson grabbed Bree's hand and led her out of the jail. They didn't let go of hands the entire drive home both reveling in the feel of each other and the comfort in it. Neither spoke, but instead enjoyed the comfortable silence they both knew what each other was thinking and feeling without saying it.

When they opened the door Katherine quickly greeted both of them and then left giving Bree a knowing wink.

Bree led Orson into the dining room where Katherine had set everything up for them. Only dessert was still in the oven, but Katherine had left the timer set for Bree.

Orson didn't say anything, but he stared at the food in awe, until breaking down.

"I can't believe you did this all for me. I don't deserve it. I should be doing this for you, after what I did. It's just not right."

Bree was shocked by his reaction but grabbed him into a tight embrace.

"You showed me what a great man you are, and I appreciate it so much. I will never find someone else like you, I love you so much Orson, and I am thankful every day for it. I will wake up every day wondering what I did to deserve you."

Orson smiled before saying.

"That's where you're wrong my dear, I'm the lucky one, I have the perfect woman who loves respects me, and has made me into a better person. I knew my life was changing when I met you, but you made it special and worthy. You made me into a better human being, and I am thankful every day for that. You held me to standard I didn't think I could attain, you believed in me when even I couldn't. Bree you are my soul mate, and I will work hard every day to make sure that you are as happy as I am."

Bree smiled and teared up again. "Oh Orson, don't you get it, I'm always happy with you."

With that they kissed for the first time two years. Bree thought her heart would explode from the intensity of what she felt at that moment. Orson's kiss held so much love and promise. She pulled him closer, loving finally being able to hold him.

She reluctantly broke apart, not wanting to ruin their meal. But she couldn't satnd to be apart so she moved their chairs so they were practically on top of each other.

They sat and ate, marvelling in each other and Bree's meal. Orson started to eat with one ahdn so eh could have one resting lightly on Bree's thigh. After dinner and dessert Orson stood up put on his favourite song and asked Bree to dance.

They swayed to the music getting lost in each other's eyes, both ecstatic to be reunited. They were finally together and that was all that mattered. They sat in their perfect moment, long after the song was over, just basking in how happy they were.


End file.
